Sonic: Almighty Injustice: Gods Among Gods: Prologue
by SuperLuxray
Summary: In an Alternate Universe, Sonic the Hedgehog was killed by his girlfriend, Amy. During the 5 years of conquest of the One Earth Regime, Tails, who survived Amy's slaughter, has had enough of Amy's Insanity and created a Insurgency to create a war on Amy. Now the two groups will now fight each other for the Earth's sake, it will be the ultimate battle of the century! Rated T!
1. Prologue

Sonic: Almighty Injustice: Gods Among Gods  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog and all of that other stuff. They belong to their rightful owners.

"_There are many multiverses in which we live in, but there are once in which our beloved hero was …taking away from us…from this universe…*_

_SuperLuxray, Author_

*Then the Chorus starts singing an remorse despair song*

*In the Wrecked Stature of our Beloved Hero, Sonic the Hedgehog as the camera slowly zooms in…then the scene shifts to ruined Station Square as buildings were destroyed, cars are wrecked, bodies in the streets, and also deceased soldiers…then the scene shifts to dirtied Light Speed Shoe of Sonic…, then someone stepped on it, it's revealed that it's Knuckles in new clothing with the others with him too. It seems like Amy was leading them. The group has Rouge, Charmy, Blaze, Knuckles, Eggman, Storm, Wave, a clone who also looked like Sonic and Tails, Omega and Shadow. Then another group are charging at them too. It seems like Tails was leading them too. This group has Tikai, Chaos, Metal Sonic, Sliver, Cream, Vector, Espio, Big, and Jet. As both groups are about to clash an ultimate battle, an white light started shining.*

Sonic: Almighty Injustice: Gods Among Gods

"_Long Time Ago, when the hero was born, he was given an opportunity of a lifetime to save the animals in Green Hill Zone. During desperate times, he defeated an evil scientist who planned to conquer the world. During the years, he defeated the Scientist in any other way as possible. By then he arrived at a City, in which he had seven legendary emeralds called the Chaos Emeralds and used their power to acquire an Super Form in which he defeated an Legendary Monster, Perfect Chaos. By then he was with his best friends, an two tailed fox, and an pink hedgehog who was desperately in love with him. With them, he defeated the monster with friendship. A Year Ago, he met an black hedgehog who was the Ultimate Life Form, as he set out to defeat the Black Hedgehog and save the Earth from the certain destruction from the Evil Scientist that he faced years ago. By then, he was with an echidna that has spiked gloves, the two-tailed fox, and the pink hedgehog. They made it to the Space Colony, but when the hero, the two-tailed fox, and the pink hedgehog were traveling to stop the Scientist and the Black Hedgehog, the Pink Hedgehog finally realized that the Hero would never love her…as she finally let her conscious explained the plan to her. As she killed the Hero and critically injured the Two-Tailed Fox as she sent the head of the Hero to the Scientist, and clone an merged hedgehog and fox so she can finally be in love with, as she knew that the Scientist would betray her, she attacked him with an female Bat who has the dream to collect all of the jewels of the world. As she convinced her to join her group, they both defeated the Scientist as he groveled for mercy as she needs him for her soon-to-be empire, but they were ambushed by the echidna as he is no match for the Pink Hedgehog's growing power, as he reluctantly joined her. But then the two-tailed fox came back, miraculously healed with the power of an ancient echina, but proved no match for the members of the Pink Hedgehog's evergrowing regime. Now for 5 years, the two once friends of the Hero have declared War and have been fighting ever since. Now here they are, fighting to the death, as one survivor will win the fight… "_

_*Then the Pink Hedgehog started using her Axe to slash the Fox as lightning appears as it shown Tails' about to be cut, then the white light was shown*_

"_This is the Beginning of that Day…the Day where the Hero, Sonic the Hedgehog was slain*_

*Then at the Space Colony Ark, Sonic was pacing back and forth*

Sonic: What was that knucklehead thinking? Taking control of the rocket like that. The next time I see, I'll give him a piece of my mind!

Tails: *In his mechanized robot walker* I'm sure Knuckles will be fine, Sonic. Besides, he's getting the pieces of the Master Emerald right now.

Sonic: Yeah, you're right.

Amy: *Starts thinking* Ah, Sonic. I always loved your cocky attitude.

Tails: Anyway, *pulls out the Yellow Emerald* This emerald contains the power that Eggman seeks to power up the eclipse cannon. But I made a fake emerald that has an possibility to use Chaos Control, with this, Eggman won't possibly know that this emerald is a fake.

Sonic: With this, we can kill two birds with one stone. You're the best Tails.

Tails: Thanks, but we better hurry! There's no time left. *As the two proceeds to start strolling until Amy stops them*

Amy: I'm tired of this. You guys won't let me have all the fun!

Sonic: Well Amy, it's because…you're too weak to fight…

Amy: *As she became shocked at this* What…?

Tails: That's right, Amy. We've let you join us for…support.

Sonic: Besides, if you got in the way, we've never going to get the job done. And that will make our job even harder than before.

Amy: *As she speechless about that statement then she started talking again* But Sonic, don't you love me…

Sonic: *sighs deeply* No, Amy, I don't. Besides, I love Adventure and I always run faster than anybody else. Sometimes, I don't even want a girlfriend at all.

Amy: *Then she got speechless, as she widen her eyes. Sonic, her soon-to-be boyfriend, her undying love for him, was currently breaking* But….Sonic….I love…you…

Sonic: Amy, you're my friend, and always will be... Besides I'm not ready for love just yet!

*Then Amy thought about something, after all this time, Sonic doesn't really love. As she progress through her memories as she thought she spent all the time with Sonic as she observed his expression. His expression was irritated, annoyed, scared, and also…angry….as Amy had finally realized something…*

*Sonic was never truly in love with her*

*Her mind shattered, her conscious disappeared, and all she experienced was nothing than a lie to her own self. She started saying nothing until Sonic speaks*

Sonic: I hope I didn't hurt your feelings, Amy.

Tails: So come on! Let's go! *As the two started walking and started discussing something. Amy who said nothing, started walking to Sonic and Tails, while pulling out her Piko Piko Hammer, Sonic and Tails stopped and looked at her*

Tails: Amy…are you alright?

Amy: Tails, honey. Papa Sonic, and Mama Amy needs to talk…

Sonic: What?

Tails: Amy, what are you talking ab- *Then Amy bashed Tails' mechanized suit to the side of the metal wall, as it crashed and stripping off Tails' ability to walk as she messed up Tails' Suit*

Sonic: Amy! What are you doing?!

Amy: You lied to me! After all this time, you lied to me ever since you met me!

Sonic: I didn't mean to hurt your feelings.

Amy: Those years, I've loved you, supported you, and also gave you everything I had, but now you've betrayed me…you've definitely betrayed me!

Sonic: Amy, what are you talking?

Amy: So let me make it up to you once last time, as a token of my appreciation! *As she took of a side of her Piko Piko Hammer off, and it revealed that it had a hidden Ax inside her hammer.* Now, for my last gift to you, I'm going to do what I didn't get to do because I was so blinded with love! I'm going to kill you, and then take your soul, so we can be together forever.

*Then Tails woke up as he saw Amy about to kill Sonic*

Tails: Amy, don't tell me you're going to kill Soni- *Then she threw the Removed Side Hammer at Tails hard as he knocked unconscious again*

Amy: So I'm going to end this…I'm going to create my future. Without you!

Sonic: Amy, stop! Listen to me! *But his words won't reach her*

Amy: So I'm…will…CARRY YOUR LOVE FOR ME FOREVER!

Sonic: AMY, STOPPPPP!

Amy: MY SONIC! I LOVE YOU FOREVER! *As she cut off his head off-screen as the screen went black*

*Then at Tails' Point of View, he slowly getting conscious, as he saw Amy approached to him as she grabs 6 Lube Needles and punctured Tails arm as she off the lube as she repeated it several times*

Tails: *in a soggy voice* Amy…where's Sonic…

Sonic: He had to take a trip for a while sweetie.

Tails: What do you mean by that…?

Amy: You don't need to worry about that, son. Besides, you're gonna die anyway.

Tails: Wha…

Amy: Well, honey, we had fun while it lasts. Now it's time to go our separate ways…

Tails: Amy, you're not making any sense.

Amy: But since we're not seeing each other anymore. I guess I better do what I always do…

Tails: Amy, seriously where's Sonic?

Amy: Well, I'm off now… I'll be back sweetie, don't let Strangers inside our heroes.

Tails: Amy, are you…

Amy: Bye! *As she got quiet, and became emotionless. As she punched Tails so hard that he lost conscious again as the screen went black*

*Then the scene shifts to Eggman's lab as it observing Sonic's decapitated head as he dissected his brain as he put his brain on a counter while cleaning it up.*

Eggman: I can't believe that you've actually killed my adversary. I just want Sonic to get off of my plans but you…you did the inevitable! Now I must thank you for bringing his brain and 6 Doses of Tails' Blood. With that I can make the ultimate clone of all!

Amy: Clone Tails first.

Eggman: Hmm. What are you planning?

Amy: *monotone voice* Just do it.

Eggman: *as he grabbed a dose of Tails' Blood and put it in a Cloning Machine as the hatch started coming out and put the dose in Tails' Blood in there. Then it started coming in as the Cloning Machine started activating as it reading the genes of Tails' Blood as the door automatically opened. Then out came the clone of Tails as he opened his eyes started looking around, as Eggman was astonished about what he saw.* Amazing, the Cloning Machine actually worked! Now with the clone, I can easily make millions of Tails at my command.

*Then suddenly Amy decapitated Clone Tails' Head as she took off the scalp of Tails Head and she got out the Brain of the Clone, then she put it in a counter along with Sonic's Brain*

Amy: I also got 5 doses of Sonic's blood, make sure you put it inside the clone machine too.

Eggman: *as he scoffs* Listen here girl, I'm not taking orders for you, I'm just doing it to make my own clone of Sonic and that fox boy's mixed species so it can be an ultimate fighting machine! *As he put 5 doses of Tails and Sonic's blood in each section and put the brains in the each section as the hatch started coming in as it activated and started reading the genes of Sonic and Tails' Blood and Brains as It started combining the genes into one as the brains started merging as the molecule started forming into a species form as Eggman and Amy watched it with awe* This is genius! With this I can make an ultimate clone army!

Amy: I can finally see Sonic again!

*Then smoke starts to appear as the door opened and it revealed an hybrid of a hedgehog-fox, as his eyes are the same as Sonic's with two pupils, but his ears has the same parts as Tails. His body are exactly the same as Sonic but with two tails that is yellow and white. Then his shoes are a combiniation of Sonic and Tails' shoes.*

Eggman: Marvelous, so this is the appearance of a hybrid of Sonic and Tails' species. With this clone, I can easily defeat the heroes in no time! Thanks to you Amy, I can finally realize my empire. You will be paid handsomely! *Then he about to walk back to his base until Amy grabs her Piko Piko Axe andthrew the axe at Eggman as he ducked and the blade missed and stuck to the wall.* You…

Amy: I knew you couldn't keep your promise. So the only thing to do is to kill you.

Eggman: I knew I should have kill you when I have the chance! Rouge!

*Then Rouge appears by landing in the ground and faces Amy*

Rouge: Sorry little girl, but I won't let you kill the Doctor Eggman. *Then she started kicking Amy as she took a step back, then Amy elbows Rouge as she pulled a couple of blows at Rouge as she blocks it. Then Rouge flips and flies to grabs Amy and threw her to the wall, but she regains her balance and lands on her hammer's handle, then Rouge flies again and attempts to kick her but Amy ducks and Rouge hit the wall with her foot and she's stuck. Then Amy landed to the ground, got the axe off the wall and attempts to chop Rouge but she flew away, then she landed as she prepared to fight Amy as Eggman ran to the elevator and went in.*

Eggman: Rouge, take care of Amy while I get my machine suit!

Rouge: Now I'm through playing.

Amy: You don't have to do this, Rouge. Eggman will soon betray you too.

Rouge: I don't think he will betray me. As soon as he takes over the world, then all the jewels will be mine.

Amy: Not if I persuade you! *Then she charges at Rouge but she got her hammer's piece and put it back in. She started to hit Rouge but Rouge flipped and kicks Amy as Amy dropkicks her and kicked her face then she grabs her hammer and bashes her stomach as Rouge coughs blood, then she rolls and started releasing her nails. Then she scratches Amy with her sharp nails as she scratches her from left to right then releases an strong kick at her cheek as she was thrown to a table, as Rouge uses her spinning kick, Amy uses the table as a shield as Rouge breaks the table into pieces then Amy saw this as a opportunity and kicks Rouge to the ground*

*Then Rouge got up as she charged at Amy but Amy uses her hammer to hit her to the air then she jumped and started pulling a couple of punches, then she uses her flipping kick to send Rouge to the ground, then Rouge scratches Amy again then she punches her then kicks her sending her to the air then she unleashes couple of flipping kicks then she scratches her in midair then she grabs her and flew her into circles then she drops her to the ground. Then Amy got up and slaps Rouge then she unleashes her hammer and bashes her to the wall, repeating that move many times. Then she grabs Rouge and unleashes her special move as she charges at Rouge, jumps at her then unleashes an combat of her hammer then she changes her hammer to her axe as he unleashes a combos of her axes. Then she grabs her does a flip then steps on her vigoriously. As Rouge can't take much more of this and stands down, Amy stopped fighting and looked at her*

Amy: Join me Rouge. *Then she walks to her, as Rouge stared sharpening her claws and started scratching Amy but she blocks her attacks as uses her hammer to clash Rouge's claws* Rouge, abandon Eggman and join me. *Then she ducks as Rouge attempted to kick her then she uses a flipping kick at her and attempts to grab her but Rouge countered her then clashed as they attempted to grab each other.* I can help you accomplish your goals!

Rouge: Why will a little girl like you can help an Treasure Hunter like me?!

Amy: Because, I can change the world but I can't change it if I need somebody like you!

Rouge: *Then she stops as Amy kicks her as she's panting heavily* What happens after we change the world?

Amy: Then I can create my own regime, eliminating crime forever, so they can live at peace for all eternally!

Rouge: Sounds like a good reason. Alright, I'll join your regime as long as you can keep your promise in helping me find all of the gems so I can be a legendary Treasure Hunter.

Amy: I will. *Then the door opened and out came Eggman in his upgraded machine suit*

Eggman: So Rouge, you've betrayed to join that girl what about our agreement?!

Rouge: Well, seems like you better get a new puppet for that job.

Eggman: Since you betrayed me, you will die alongside with her. *As he pulled his black-red revolver and started shooting Rouge and Amy but they dodges as Amy charges at Eggman as she bashes Eggman's machine suit as he took a step back.*

Amy: I will end you, Eggman and you can't hurt him!

Eggman: What do you care anyway?! He's just a clone!

Amy: He's not a clone! He's my Talic!

*As Amy charges at Eggman and started using her hammer to basg Eggman several times, as Eggman pulled his machine guns on each side of his machine suit and started shooting Amy which she deflects using her hammer as she flips and throws her hammer at Eggman as she caught the hammer back. Then she flips her hammer several times at Eggman then she bashes him to the wall as he was sent to the ground. Then he uses one of his machine hand to hit Amy as she was sent to the wall. Then he tried to step on her but she dodges then she removed a side of her hammer which revealed a blade on the Piko Piko Hammer. Then she slid under Eggman and chopped one of his machine suit's leg. Then she chopped another leg of Eggman's machine suit, then she uses her Piko Piko Axe to slash open his machine suit then she kicked him until he rolled to a wall.*

Amy: Sorry Eggman, you've lost everything. *Then she walked to him as she prepared to decapitate his egg-shaped head with her Piko Piko Axe* After years of being defeated by my Sonic, I of all people have defeated you in combat. Face it Eggman, you're in a world filled with broken dreams and goals. You've lost….and I'm going to end your sorrow, by chopping your head off like a onion!

Eggman: Please….don't…do…this…

Amy: Sorry, Eggman…I don't take merciful fools….

?: Amy, stop! *Then she looked up and it was Knuckles as he landed to the ground.*

Knuckles: What's wrong with you Amy?! This isn't like you!

Amy: Out of my way, Knuckles.

Knuckles: No way! I won't let you kill Eggman!

Amy: *sighs deeply* Knuckles, just as I about to let you go quietly but since you're here. I hope to go violent again.

Knuckles: Amy, don't do this.

Amy: Sorry Knuckles, but this will be your last battle! *Then she charges at Knuckles as she pulled an powerful blow at Knuckles' abdomen as he was sent out in the air then she jumped and pulled powerful blows at him then she grabs him and flips as she threw him to the ground. Then Knuckles pulled powerful punches at Amy but she blocks them at every attack, as she countered his attack as he was sent flying extremely. Then she grabs her hammer and pulled powerful hits at Knuckles then she uses her Hammer Tornado, then she bashes Knuckles' head. Then she kicks Knuckles with her feet. Then he grabs Amy then raised her up, then he spins around as he threw her to the wall. Then she charges at her with immensely speed, knees her and pulled her up to the air. Then he jumped and dived at her, then he tackled her and pulled a powerful punch at her abdomen as she was sent to the ground. Then she got up and uses her second special move, A Maiden's Wrath. As she threw the hammer at Knuckles, then she ran to him, does a flip, then kicks him. Then she acquired her hammer and started bashing Knuckles 5 times then she bashed him to the air, then she jumped and her eyes turned red. Then she grabs Knuckles by the throat then she headbutts him. Then she threw him to the sky then she clenched her fists then Knuckles exploded as he was sent to the ground.*

*Then Knuckles ran up to her, pulled furry punches to her stomach many times, then he pulled an amazing kick at Amy's abdomen as he grabbed her, spins her around then he threw her to the wall, then he flies at her then tackles her. Then Amy got up and hit Knuckles with a table, and then she uses flipping kicks then spinning kicks. Then she grabs him, bashes Knuckles with her hammer, then drops him to the floor. Then backflip kicks Knuckles' back.*

Amy: Like I said, Knuckles… this is your last battle. *Then she walked to Knuckles as he painfully got up as Amy grabs Knuckles by the throat as she pulled him up in the air.* You shouldn't have came here to save Eggman.

Knuckles: Amy….you've got to…get it together….

Amy: Knuckles, we've both know that it's too late for me to change back to my fangirl side…you know, I should kill you when I have the chance but now, this is the chance to redeem yourself. Join me, Knuckles. Together, we can create a better future for Earth. And with that, I'm creating a regime that can truly accomplish peace by eliminating crime permanently.

Knuckles: But what about Sonic…

Amy: Sonic is gone now! It's up to me to respect his wishes! So please, join me! I will make sure that the Master Emerald is safely secured.

Knuckles: *then due by his adventures with Sonic and Tails, he had never decide something so serious before. With Sonic and Tails gone, there's nothing he could do now but to accept Amy's request* Fine…I'll join you…as long as the Master Emerald is safe.

Amy: Good, you are now a part of the Regime.

Eggman: Knuckles!

Knuckles: Sorry, Eggman. She's too much for me to handle, you're on your own.

Amy: Now…you're next Eggman….

Eggman: *as he bows down to her* Please! I don't wanna die! I want to live!

Amy: And why are you showing mercy to me when you're knocking on Death's door?!

Eggman: Please, I want to join, I want to join! If you let me join you, I'll build you lots of robots planning on your conquest to have peace of the Earth! I want to change my ways, I'm being serious this time! Please let me live!

Amy: I'm surprised at you, Eggman. I always you were always one step of my Sonic always planning something evil. But now, by the look of your face….you're being serious this time…. *laughs quietly*

Rouge: We need the Doctor for your future plans. If you let him join us, he can make us new inventions he has on his mind.

Amy: Hmm, you're right. How about you Knuckles?

Knuckles: Do what you want… I don't care!

Amy: Hmph, fine. Eggman, you may join me but under certain circumstances. You must not betray me in any other way as possible. If you do…no more chances, you will be executed with no circumstances!

Eggman: Yes, your majesty! I'll obey you in any other way as possible.

Amy: Good…now time to awaken my Talic…*then she walked up to the Clone, as she activated his vitals, the door opened, smoke evaporated, then Talic's eyes opened up, revealing an green and purple eyes with two pupils. Then he started walking to Amy and the others*

Talic: Where am I?

Amy: Oh Talic, you're in the Space Colony Arc, You been cloned by my deceased friends, Sonic and Tails. And now here you are, already learning English and learning how to walk.

Talic: The Space Colony Arc. Why are the others here?

Amy: I'm about to create my own regime, will you join me in completing my goal to finally make peace to the land.

Talic: Alright, let's do this!

Amy: Oh joy! Come on! Let's go to the Control Room where the Eclipse Cannon is! We need to put the last emerald to the Eclipse Cannon!

Knuckles: What?! Are you insane?! If you do that, you might even destroy the Earth with it.

Amy: Don't worry, Knuckles. I'll won't destroy the Earth. I'll just gonna put the last emerald in the Eclipse Cannon just in case the Earth decides to go against me.

Knuckles: That's even more insane than that?! Amy…is this about Sonic- *Then he was ambushed by Amy as she put her Piko Piko Axe close to Knuckles' neck*

Amy: Never…ever…mention his name to me again! I want to forget that memory as possible. Sonic and Tails are dead, there is nothing that you can do about it to save them now! You belong to me now! Let's go…we still got work to do if we want to belong Earth to us.

Rouge: Hmph. This will be interesting.

Knuckles: I still think that its insane.

Talic: This should be good.

Eggman: Seems like I better get used to enslavement by a little girl.

*Then at the Control Room, the Five Members of the Soon-to-be Regime arrived*

Amy: Good, just a little longer, then I can finally rid the world of crime and make into my own image.

?: I don't think so! *Then the five members looked up and saw Shadow floating down with the help of shoes, then he landed to the ground safely.*

Shadow: You think that you can rid the world of this crime. Please, you're no more than a foolish little girl who has hopeless dreams. The world you know today is full of crime and horror that you've never seen in your life.

Amy: Shadow…I know what the world looks like. I know how you felt when you lost Maria! *Then Suddenly, Shadow charges at her as she took a step back from Shadow as his eyes were flaming mad.*

Shadow: The World killed Maria! She's the only one I've ever loved and the humans took it from us! They're the ones will pay for killing Maria! It's for her!

Amy: But you can make a change, Shadow. You can still change your lives ahead of you. You just got to get used to Maria's death.

Shadow: SHUT UP! I will not give up, I will destroy Humanity. And there's nothing that you can't stop me.

Amy: *sighs deeply* Shadow, I tried everything but it seems I have to choice…but to knock some sense into you.

*Then she charged at Shadow as she pushed him to the computer but he regains his balance just in time not to mess up the computer. She rushes at him as she pulled out her Piko Piko Axe and tries to slash Shadow but he dodges using his Chaos Control, then he rushes and grabs her then he slams her multiple times then he threw her and leaped and uses air combos at Amy as he uses his finishing kick at her that sends her flying to the ground.*

*Amy rushes at Shadow as she punches him in the face, while pulling a barrage of kicks at Shadow mercilessly as she took a step back and tackles him to the wall. Then she traps Shadow with a pipe while she charging her Piko Piko Axe attack at Shadow, then he uses his rage to destroy the pipe, then he releases that rage at Amy as he tackles her countless times then he threw her around in a circle and lift her in the air, while uses her Chaos Control Combo at her, which he releases a barrage of punches and kicks. Then he uses an Axe Kick at Amy, simply sending her flying to the ground, receiving massive damage. Then Amy decides to get serious and started teleporting while punching Shadow in every part she teleports. Then she threw him to the ground while kicks him in the abdomen which he spew out blood. Then she release her attack again with her Piko Piko Axe Smash, in which she releases an powerful slash at Shadow in which he tried to use his Chaos Control but she did the inevitable and slashes Shadow in the air, then she crushes Shadow with her boot.*

Amy: Shadow, you must understand. Destroying the planet will not solve all of your problems. Join me…and you can forget about Maria's death and focus on the future that I'm going to change. Everyone's future, your future, my future, the members future. Please do this…for Maria…

Shadow: But what about…my past?

Amy: Shadow, don't live in the past, live…in the future. Please…we need you…I need you…

Shadow: *Then Shadow closes his eyes in which he thought about the changes in this so called "future". Will he do it…will he join Amy's group that can possibly save him…will he ultimately decide to join or not…then he made up his mind as he opens his eyes.* I'll do it…but on one condition, I want to become the commander of your future armies if those who tries to stop it.

Amy: Fine! You'll make an excellent commander. Now…time to begin my grand plan. *Then she put the last emerald that completes the Eclipse Cannon, then she prepares herself to give her speech to the whole wide world. * It's time…to bring out the old world and bring in with the new…

*Then at certain cities of Earth, Amy presented herself on either TV, radio, or jumbo-screen.*

Amy: Greetings, people of Earth! My name is Amy Rose, and I'm here to make a proposition but first, I have a speech I prepared to you all.

_(Amy)  
"People of Earth, I am hereby make a stand to you all. That today…the One Earth Regime will be Leaders to you all. I promise that I will eradicate crime of this world that we speak of today and after that has been done, a World Order must be created that one day, people will have their normal lives again but this time in a completely safe world, every single military forces will now belong to the One Earth Regime Forces. We will eradicate evil! Eradicate every crime. And by doing that, we must work together to end this crime, to end racism, to end hunger, to end sickness! To end all diseases! People of Earth, please…give me your assistance in all of these dreams. Make your dreams…my dreams….my friends' dreams…A REALITY!"_

Amy: Now…for the proposition, we will keep you safe from any harm necessary. I will make sure you People are safe…but…if you betray me or betray the Regime…I will destroy this planet with the fully charged Eclispe Cannon if you side with the enemy, understand! *Then every people of the planet grew planet.* Good, we all have agreement then. Now I will meet all of you at the ceremony by 5 days…I will see you all by then. Until we meet again. *Then the Tv, radio or jumbo-screen went off as the people of Earth went quiet* Good…it's over. Now time to get out of this ship but first we must set the Ark off. So turn it off. *as the members followed her order and went to do their duty* I'm almost there…almost there….

End of Chapter 1: Amy


	2. Chapter I: Tails

Sonic: Almighty Injustice: Gods among Gods Prologue

Chapter I: Tails

*In the space colony Ark, a bright red orb begins floating near the dark corridor, as it arriving at the decapitated body of Sonic, and the body of Tails. It flies to Tails as it stops and stares at him until a voice spoke*

?: Wake up. The Earth is in Trouble. *Then the orb uses its magic to revive Tails back to life.*

*Tails opened his eyes as he tries to move but he didn't. He looked down and saw his legs have been broken, and his machine was smashed as he remembered that Amy did this to him.*

Tails: Where am I? *Then he widens his eyes as he sees a orb*

?: You're in the Space Colony Ark, Amy did this to you as she acquired Sonic's head and used it to clone a new Sonic using your blood and Sonic's too.

Tails: So you mean, Amy killed Sonic.

?: That's right…and then she…took control of the Ark now thanks to those in her control.

Tails: It can't be. Why would Amy do this?

?: It's because of Sonic's Rejection that made her did this. She's the one that will make the Earth tremble before her. You must stop her Tails before she get Total Control of Earth. You must stop her, I will assist you in this time of crisis. *Then it used its magic to transform itself to become a familiar face to Tails as he widen his eyes and saw…*

Tails: You're…Tikai!

Tikai: I knew something was going on in the Ark which made me shivering, so I had to transform my fairy form and flew around the Ark to see what was going on, then I saw Sonic being decapitated by…

Tails: Amy!

Tikai: That's right. So I came to you as soon as I checked your heart rate, it was incredibly weak until I revived you back to health. Tails…you are the only one besides Sonic to defeat Amy and save the Earth. But due to your critical state, I afraid you won't move due to the attack Amy did. But I can help you get your ability to walk again.

Tails: Wait, you can do that?

Tikai: That's right, besides I'm an ancient echidna from thousands of years. Now get ready. *Then she uses some of her magic to heal Tails' legs completely, as the bright light starts shining. After a few minutes, Tails started checking his broken mechanized suit as he frowns.*

Tikai: Can you fix it?

Tails: …I can't… Amy used some of her new strength to finally destroy Tornado X-Fighter. It was such an amazing suit too I made. *Then he got serious* Amy's gonna pay for this! Tikai, where I can find Amy?

Tikai: She's in the Main Control Room, she's started taking control of the Ark. You must stop her from ruling the Earth.

Tails: *As he put on his wristwatch as he activates it as it turned into a laser gun, a GPS, and a Search Device.* I will. *As he started walking*

Tikai: Wait, I'm going with you. I'll help you along the way.

Tails: Thank you. *Then he looked at the hall as he got serious* Let's do this. *Now he started speeding through the hall, as he's about face his biggest threat yet, his own friend.*

*In the Main Control Room, Amy and the rest of the soon-to-be regime starts deactivating the Eclipse Cannon as they left the rest of the controls activates for years to come.*

Amy: Robot 10000-2, is the ship ready for liftoff?

Robot 10000-2: Yes milady, the ship is ready for lift off in the possibility of two hours.

Amy: Good, then we have time to prepare our items for by the time the ship is ready. So everyone prepare everything you need before we leave the Ark. BY the time we arrived to Earth, it's time to make a change for the world.

*Easily, she dodges a laser that was for her, then she turns around and see Tails with his wristwatch/laser gun.*

Tails: That's enough. Amy.

Amy: Tails, you're still alive. Didn't Sonic told you never to interfere with your mother's plan.

Tails: Sonic never told me not interfere with anyone's plan. And you're not my mother, Amy. You killed Sonic!

Amy: It was for my own decision to kill him. Even that foolish scientist doesn't have enough to kill him! He deserves to die!

Tails: He didn't die for stupid things like love!

Amy: HE LIED TO ME!

Tails: HE TOLD YOU TO TRUTH!

Amy: ENOUGH! I can't have your filth dirtying my floor; it's time for you to meet your maker. Talic! *Then Talic flies as he landed to the ground.*

Talic: You're that fox that has it's genes in me.

Tails: And you're that guy that Amy cloned. Sonic was better than you.

Talic: Yeah but unlike Sonic, I'm much better-looking than him.

*Then he gets into battle stance as Tails body slams him then he grabs him and throws him to a barrel. Then he pulls a fast kick at Talic, and also shoot him using his Laser Gun. But Talic recovers his balance, and started rushing at Tails, grabbing him then he flew him to the air, then slams him to the ground, then he uses furry punches at Tails then he uses a whirlwind kick that sends Tails into the air, while receiving damage to him, then he uses a drill kick then he immediately fell to the ground as Tails gets up, as he punches Tails with a quick combo, then he uses his Laser Gun to shoot him, then he pulled a quick kick, then he uses his Ring Bombs and threw him as it turned into multiple Tails, as Tails clones ganged up at him, pulling many quick combos then Tails body slams him to the ground. Then Talic uses his two tails to wrap him, then Tails was pulled to him, and quickly pulled furry kicks, then he uses his tails as a finishing combo to smack him silly then he punches him to the ground, receiving massive damage.*

Quickly, Tails recovers his balance, and started pulling out his Laser Gun starts shooting Talic, and then he rushes at him, and starts using his own tails as a spinning fan as he smacks him a few times, then he also pulls out his Ring Bomb and circled them all over him then he pulled out a button and press it which makes them explode around Talic as he was sent to the air, as Tails pulls out air combos, then he finishes it up with a spinning tail smack which sent him to the ground. Then he threw Ring Bombs, then he threw fire bombs, and also he uses his Laser Gun to shoot the bombs at the right time to explode which spreads all over the fighting ground, which completely surrounded the cloned hedgehog-fox hybrid. Then he flew all over the carnage, and flew at Tails, as he gets ready for the last blow and shoot Talic's tails which is unable for him to fly anymore. Then Tails spins, then put a sticky bomb at the side of his hip, then he pulls out a button and press it which makes the sticky bomb explodes as Talic was sent to the air and falls to the ground, defeated.*

Tails: But Sonic was even faster. *Then he ran to Talic, in which he releases his rods and tries to use them to hit at Tails but he dodges and uses his laser gun to shoot him but he dodged to the left, and uses his high jump kick but he blocks, and then punches him which he received little or no damage, then Talic tries to rush him but Knuckles stopped him.*

Knuckles: That's enough, Talic. You've done enough. He's mine.

Tails: Knuckles, what are you doing?! Why are siding with Amy?!

Knuckles: I tried facing her Tails, but she was too strong. So I had to join her. I thought you were dead!

Tails: But Tikai revived back to life. She had to because Amy was about to take over Earth.

Knuckles: She wasn't about to take over Earth. She's trying to protect him.

Tails: With what, threatening the planet with the Eclipse Cannon.

Knuckles: But she deactivated the Cannon, saving thousands of lives.

Tails: We were supposed to save it together, don't you get it?!

Knuckles: …no I don't…I'm sorry, Tails, but she's my boss now. There's nothing I can do about it no more. I belong to the Regime now.

Tails: Knuckles, don't do this…what about Sonic?

Knuckles: Who cares about him?! Besides, he's gone now…I'm actually felt really glad about…

Tails: Knuckles…

Amy: Enough talking, Knuckles! Take him out now!

Knuckles: Sorry Tails, but it's been fun, and now it's time for you…to die.

Tails: Sorry, but that's not gonna happen. Even if it means taking you out to face Amy. Then it would be my pleasure.

*Tails rushes Knuckles and tackles him to the wall, then he punches Knuckles in the face 10x, then he throw him to a barrel in which he crashes into it. Then Tails pounced on him, and uses his Laser Gun to shoot him as he slid to the floor, receiving moderate damage. Knuckles regains his balance as he rushes Tails and punches him many times, and then he uses his face to scare him, stunning them, then he grabs and flew him to the air until he body slams him to the ground. He grabs his tails and twirls him around then he threw him to the ground. Then Tails found two rods as he took it and made it into his own weapons, as he used one rod to smack Knuckles in his face, then he uses another one to smack him again. Then he threw two rods which definitely hit knuckles as the two rods went back to Tails. He dropkicks Knuckles then uses his Dual Rods to stab him a few times. Then Knuckles got up and grabs Tails, and then tackles him to the wall, then repetitively punches him in the face, until he stopped and threw him to another wall. Then he body slams him, flips and stomps on him.

Tails got up, and slams him using his Rod. He uses backflips with also using his rods to hit him a few times. And then he kicks him two times, and third time he kicks him to the wall. Now he uses his Time Bombs to plant the bombs into mines, as Knuckles tried to rush, the bombs activated in explodes under Knuckles in which he was sent into the air. Then Tails flew and grabbed Knuckles from the air as he slams him to the ground. He stomps on him a few times, and now he pressed the button to his wristwatch to upgrade the Laser Gun into a Laser Cannon, as he shot Knuckles with the Cannon, receiving massive damage as Knuckles falls to the ground, defeated.*

Tails: Sorry, Knuckles…I had to do it to save the Earth. *Then he walks to the unconscious Knuckles, as he frowns at him* You made a very bad choice, Knuckles. Hope you learn from your mistakes. *Then he walks to Amy, as she's uninterested that Tails had defeated two of her officers.*

Amy: *still uninterested* You just had to defeat those two, did you?

Tails: For your information, they tried to kill me to satisfy you. So get up and fight me!

Amy: You just can't give you, do you? Even if Sonic died! *Then she starts getting up but Shadow stops her.*

Shadow: Milady, you won't have the dirty your hands on this fox. I'll take care of him. *As he hovers to the ground using his hover shoes and lands, he faces Tails with determination* Even if the blue hedgehog is dead, you'll still fight to save the planet. I admired your determination but your time on this Space Colony has run out.

Tails: It might be but I can't be defeated just jet. I still have the save the Earth from Amy. Don't you get it, Amy tricked you to do her bidding.

Shadow: What you say doesn't matter now. It's time you know the true power of the Ultimate Life Form.

*Shadow rushes and grabs Tails into the air, then he jumps and unleashes a barrage of kicks at Tails. He teleports and uses a finishing backflip kick which slams Tails to the ground. Then he teleports to the ground, and grabs Tails, chokes him a few times, then threw him to the ground. Tails recovers his balance and started rushing at Shadow, he uses the rods to smack Shadow a few times, then he uses his Laser Cannon to shoot Shadow a few times, as he receiving massive damage. He Jumps and divekicks Shadow in the face in which he falls to the ground, receiving minimum damage. Then Shadow unlocks a Character Trait, Chaos Rage. Shadow illumines a red glow which strengthened his attacks, and defenses. He unlocks new combos that are devastating to his enemies. Shadow rushes at Tails as he strengthens his punches into a red emanating glow, as he unleashes a unique barrage of punches at Tails a few times, then he spins and smacks Tails into a devastating flippunch, then unleashes a barrage of kicks a few times. Then he flips body slams Tails to the ground. And uses Chaos Blast while body slamming him, receiving dramatically damage to him. Then Tails got up, and throws one of his rods at him that actually stuns him, then Tails stepped Shadow's stomach. Then Tails gets out his Laser Cannon/Wristwatch, and shoots Shadow from a meter away, then steps up the volume and completely defeats Shadow as he fell to the ground.*

Tails: Shadow… I don't know what to say… *As he started walking to Amy as she sits on top of the computer as she looks at Tails without the slightest fear in her eyes.*

Amy: Tails, something about you changed.

Tails: You wanna know why? Because Sonic would have done this even fight an old friend!

*Tails body slams Amy as she crashes to a wall, then she turns back and sees Tails about to punch her and he does it, then he pulls fast punches at her, and swings her around until he smashes her to the ground. Amy pulled her Piko-Piko Axe and slashes at Tails but he dodges each swing she took then she tackles him. She punches him in the face a few times, and also she uses her Piko-Piko Axe to throw it at Tails, then she stomps at him that had made him fall and slides to the ground. Tails gets up, and started using his rods to hit her a few times, using combos. Then he hits her to a wall, then uses the Rod's electromagnetic to pull Amy to him, then he stabs Amy to the ground using his two rods. Amy and Tails clashes with their weapons as the wages were tied. Then Amy swings her Axe around at Tails then she kicks him, and also she can flip and brutally stabs Tails into the Stomach, as she lands to the ground. Amy then kicks Tails a few times as she grabs and throws him to the air, then she pulls advanced air combos, then she slashes Tails to the ground as she lands to the ground.*

*Tails gets up and starts unleashing his new special move, as he pulls out his rods, then smacks her a few times, then he throws his rods up in the air, as he unleashes a barrage of punches and kicks at Amy. He catches his rods and uses the rods to produce electricity and shocks Amy. He activates his wristwatch and transforms it into a Laser Cannon, and then he jumped and shoots her using his Laser Cannon, then tuned it up too dangerous as he completely shoots her! Then he stops as Amy had enough as she was defeated by Tails."

Tails: It's finally over. *Then walks to Amy's unconscious body, as he looks at her.* You've tried your hardest to protect the Earth, but without crimes, what peace can we do. Crime will come back. It's the circle of good and evil.

*Then suddenly, Tails was hit by something, as he felt excruciating pain in his stomach, his expression is shocked as he looks down and sees Amy as he figured it out that it was Amy that hit him in his stomach using her Piko-Piko Hammer. Tails is sent to wall and crashes there as the wall looked busted, as Tails clutched his stomach, as Tikai manifested her body, and aided Tails in his injury.*

Tikai: TAILS! Are you okay?!

Tails: Amy…was hiding her true strength all along! She waited this opportunity to strike while I let my guard down!

Amy: Do you really think that I be defeated by a measly little fox?! Fool! Unlike other villains, I am ambitious about my conquest for peace. While you sit there and mourn that stupid Sonic! He's dead now. And there's nothing you can do about it! You've hurt three of my strongest people, even Shadow were no match of you! It's over, Tails! There's nothing you can do about it now!

Tikai: Amy?! How could you do this to billions of People of Earth?!

Amy: I'm doing this for peace! Unlike Sonic, I wanted achieve Peace by my own way! If he can't do it, then no one can!

Tikai: But Am-

Amy: No buts! Everything will be mine when I get to Earth, and no one can't stop me! Not even you or that stupid fox! Everything is already according to plan. It's time to achieve peace, and eliminate crime. I want true peace! If the people don't want it, then I'll destroy them and the whole Earth by using the Eclipse Cannon by my own accord!

Tails: I WON'T LET YOU! *Tails and Tikai gets up quickly, and starts rushing towards Amy but Amy press a button as Tails and Tikai is trapped in a capsule!*

Amy: You've been a thorn at my side for too long. And for payback, I'll send you both to Earth to your own doom. Hope you're ready to give your final moments to that echidna. Because this will be your last time in space and Earth! Farewell, my adversary. I hope to see you seen in heaven.

Tails: AMY DON'T DO THIS! LISTEN TO YOUR HEART!

Amy: My heart is already with me on this one. You need to listen yours, and die… *then presses another button as Tails and Tikai was sent out into space!*

Tails: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! AMY! *As he plead Amy to stop, it was invalid as Tails is too late to save Amy now. Amy looked down at the capsule with no expression whatsoever.*

Amy: Prepare the ship for liftoff, we've leaving the Ark right now.

Five Members of the Regime: Yes m'am!

Amy: If any of you ever mention "Him" again, you'll be dead alongside with him.

*Then the members of the Regime starts getting on the ship, as Knuckles takes one last look at the Ark*

Knuckles: I hope you understand as well…, do you…Sonic?

*Then Knuckles goes inside the ship, the ship activates and starts flying on a course of Earth.*

_*Five Days Later*_

*At a forest, a look of a ruined capsule was soon, and then Tails and Tikai were looking for a place to call home, since Tails can't go back to his shack.*

Tikai: After we found a place to call home, what are we going to do next?

Tails: We're going to recruit some talented people and take Amy down!

Tikai: But how are we going to do that?

Tails: We'll travel to cities to find someone valuable enough to join our group. If not, then we'll have to figure out a plan to take down Amy piece by piece.

Tikai: That sounds like a reckless plan!

Tails: But we gotta try…for Sonic…

*Then Tails continues to travel to another part of the forest, as he looks at a bushes as he proceeds to rush into it, while pushing many bushes out of his way, he saw an opening and goes in there. Then he widens his eyes as if he saw the most beautiful place in the planet.*

Tails: Tikai! I found something!

*Tikai quickly runs to where Tails was at, as she stops besides him*

Tikai: Tails, what have you found… *Then her jaws dropped and looks at the beautiful place in the planet*

*Tikai and Tails sees a cave that might have been abandoned for months, as Tails flies to the entrance, he widens his eyes once more as he sees an lab with all the technology he needs. This cave has a rectangular meeting table with the entire projector of all countries so he could activate it anytime he want. The cave has a kitchen which Tails can use for survival then he saw 20 bedrooms in which his soon-to-be group will be using once they join his group. But what really captures his attention is that this cave has an advanced supercomputer in which it has everything Tails needed to track the Regime down to construct new plans to take down the Regime one by one.*

Tails: Oh god, this is just what we needed. This is the perfect place we need to take down the Regime. This is our new home now…

Tikai: Since we have what we needed. What to do now?

Tails: I sent Big to get all of my stuff from my old shop so I can upgrade it into new technology. Since we have a new place, it's time to start recruiting new members. Alright, first thing, we need to do find someone who is strong enough to help us defeat the Regime.

Tikai: I have someone that can help us.

Tails: Really, who?

*Then a puddle suddenly appears until it's started transforming into a strange water-like creature which is so familiar to Tails*

Tails: You're…Chaos!

*Then Chaos emerges as it stares at Tails*

Tails: Tikai! What's Chaos doing here?! *prepares to fight Chaos*

Tikai: Tails wait! Chaos is helping you fight them. He meant no harm!

Tails: Oh…well Sorry Chaos…

?: Don't forget about me…

Tails: Huh *as he turns and shockingly sees Metal Sonic appears from the shadows.* Metal Sonic!

Metal Sonic: I'll help you defeat that blasted girl. That girl killed my rival, and she must pay!

Tails: Metal Sonic…

Metal Sonic: So I'll join your group but when that girl is gone, I can finally find a new rival to fight with.

Tails: Alright, but as long as you don't rule the world, then I'll okay with that.

Big: Boss! *Tails turns around and saw Big running while carrying all boxes that is Tails' technology.* I got the stuff!

Tails: Great job, Big. Now I have all the stuff I need. Now since all of us are here…it's time we get this place running, then we get started focusing on the Regime. Chaos, Metal Sonic! I need you two to keep a spy on the Regime. See what they're doing and also what are they planning. I'll keep contact on you both to see what was going on.

Metal Sonic: Yes…

Chaos: *speaks in a gibberish tone*

Tails: I think I'm gonna take that as a yes. *Then he looks at the advanced supercomputer* It's time that we make a name for ourselves, we are now called…the Insurgency!

*_5 years later*_

*Then at upgraded version of the Newly Insurgency Headquarters, Tails in his new outfit were listening the latest news on his Supercomputer as the news reporter were talking about the High Councilor about to execute a criminal who stole money for his family's welfare in Station Square.*

*Then at the Regime's new Headquarters/Enormous Mansion that is built with something legendary, the Newly High Councilor Amy Rose in new clothing began an Execution as many people begun listening to her announcement.*

Amy: People of Station Square, I proudly caught the criminal that stole cash from my favorite store. And for that, he will accept the consequences of his crime!

Criminal #1: I'LL NEVER ACCEPT MY CONSEQUENCES! I'M DOING THIS FOR MY FAMILY!

Amy: You think that stealing is okay in my city! You think that you have the right to steal whatever stole we have in our great city! FOOL! You are an enemy of the law, and I will see to it that you are executed… so do you have any last words for your "Family"…

Criminal #1: Myra…Elise…Mark… take care of yourselves, be sure to take care of your mother…I knew I would be dead due to this very day. I love you both…you're my precious children ever lived… good bye…

*Then Amy pulls out her axe and starts decapitating his head with her axe while is too gruesome to see. Tails sees this as he shakes his head in shame*

Tails: Amy…how could you…*Then Tails activates his earpiece and spoke* Metal Sonic…time to go back to the headquarters and tell me the Intel on the Regime. *Tikai appears as she walks to Tails as she has some news*

Tikai: Tails, the Regime has begun moving to their exact location! Grab the group and rescue them now!

Tails: How many of the Regime Members are there?!

Tikai: It might 3 members including Amy!

Tails: Then it might be our only chance to recruit someone. I'll be in charge of the operation! *Then presses the earpiece on his ear* Chaos, and Metal Sonic. I want you two to begin following the Regime's members location, Also, Big is coming! Big, take your hovercraft and rendezvous with Chaos and Metal Sonic. We can't let this opportunity go to waste! Tikai will be checking on your status, and your location! *Then he starts walking to his hovercraft also* It's time that we have a little date with destiny! If you have something important on the radar, speak to me on the Insurgcom! *Then he gets on the hovercraft* Let's go, Big!

*Then the 2 starts flying to the exact coordinate where the members of the Regime are going. Meanwhile, Metal Sonic is flying just as the same coordinates as Tails and Big while Chaos is swimming fast to the same coordinates*

Tails: Just you wait, Amy…I'm going to look for someone just as valuable just like you too. And I'm going to the exact location you're going.

*In the Regime's flying ship, Amy is reading a book while Knuckles and Rouge is checking on the coordinates that they're about to go.*

Amy: Is someone following us, Rouge.

Rouge: *Checks on the radar, it didn't shows nothing* Negative, High Councilor! We're safe.

Amy: Knuckles, how the coordinates to the Babylon Island do we have to go left?

Knuckles: *Is checking the coordinates of the Babylon Island* We're halfway there to the island, High Councilor.

Amy: Good, now when we get to the castle, first thing is to talk the Babylon Leader, perhaps he should be respected enough to turn this island into a headquarters for the Regime. As long as no rebels will oppose me…

*Then with the Insurgency and the Regime coming to Babylon Island, a certain ship of a new generation of Babylon Thieves is about to land too*

End of Chapter I: Tails


End file.
